Letters
by Wozzler
Summary: "Did daddy ever send you love letters?" AU Futurefic. Now a collection of one shots. All set in the same universe.
1. Love Letters

"I got a love letter in my locker today." says Lizzie. Dan and Blair's 16 year old daughter.

"Oh yeah, from who?" asks Blair.

"He didn't sign his name or anything, but I recognize the handwriting. It was Nathan."

"OK. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. A little weird. He's my best friend. Sure he is smart, funny, athletic, and good looking. I just don't know if I wanna ruin all that."

"Let me tell you something, just don't tell your Aunt Serena."

"What?"

"Back in college I became best friends with your dad. We knew each other before, but we had a very contentious relationship. It took one Christmas break alone together in the city to see that we could be friends."

"What did you do?"

"Watch movies mostly. Most people I know don't like the movies I do. Your dad was the first one to just sit and watch a marathon of movies and not complain once. About the movies at least. At first we were still pretty pessimistic towards each other. We even kept our friendship a secret."

"Why?"

"Stupidity. Pride. I am not proud of it now, but I was a real snob then. I unfairly judged your dad because of where he was from. When we made a connection though, we were great. But I still denied we were friends publicly and privately. There was Serena to think about and I was still pretty caught up with Uncle Chuck. The stupidest thing I ever did was deny I had feelings for him after the first time we kissed. He stuck with me though. Through everything that came after that. When I finally opened my eyes, I wondered how I could ever love someone who wasn't your father."

"Did daddy ever send you love letters?"

"Of course he did. He would leave notes on my pillow, or in my purse. He has even left some as a screensaver on my computer at work. Every time he goes on a book tour or to consult on movies in California, he writes me a short story. To remind me of him until he gets back. My personal favorite though, is the first one he ever gave me."

"Let me guess. Dad's first book?"

"Absolutely. I was so mad at him at first. I was worried about my public image because of the man I was engaged to. He wrote some unsavory things and events that never happened. But when I read the book for the first time, I was astonished. He really saw me. Understood me. Loved me. More than anyone or anything. How could I deny such a declaration?"

"You couldn't. That's why we are here today."

The front door opens. In comes Dan and their 13 year old son Elijah.

"Hey." says Dan. Giving Blair a peck on the lips.

"Hi." says Blair. Then turns to Elijah. "How was soccer?" she asks.

"Awesome. I kicked dad's ass. Again." says Elijah.

"Getting slow in your old age Humphrey?" teases Blair.

"I will have you know that I am in better shape now than I was at his age." exclaims Dan.

"That's not hard to do Dad, you were a bean pole." says Lizzie

"OK OK. Enough teasing me. What were you talking about?" Dan asks.

"Lizzie got a love letter today." says Blair.

"Mom! Why would you tell him that?" exclaims Lizzie.

"Sorry. Just tell him who it was from." says Blair

"Nathan." she mumbles.

"Ah. So a Waldorf will actually become an Archibald." Dan teases.

"HEY!"

"Oh my God, dad. I don't even know what I'm gonna do."

"If you feel in your heart of hearts that it could be something, you gotta take that risk. I became the luckiest man in the world when your mom did. Nathans a good kid. And Uncle Nate would kick his ass if he ever mistreated you."

"I need to give it some thought, but I think I'm gonna do it. Thank you mom. Thank you dad."

"You are very welcome sweetie."


	2. Letter from the Headmaster

While waiting for the kids to get home from school, Blair sits on the couch reading a book and occasionally glancing at Dan sitting on the floor playing with their 4 year old daughter Audrey. Soon enough the front door opens and in walk the kids.

"Lizzie! Elijah! Can you come in here, please?" calls Blair.

"Sure mom, what's up?" says Elijah.

"Lizzie, can you please play with Audrey? We need to talk to your brother." says Blair.

"OK cool." says Lizzie. She turns to Audrey. "Hey pretty girl! What do you wanna do?"

"Help me color this picture?" she says. "Daddy colors weird."

"Love you too, baby girl." says Dan.

Audrey gives him a death glare that could rival Blair's. "I am not a baby."

Dan smiles and kisses her cheek. "I know sweetheart. I forget sometimes. Now go play with your sister."

"Audrey, let's color!" says Lizzie.

Dan stand up and Lizzie takes his place on the floor. He sits down next to Blair and motions for Elijah to sit as well.

"OK kid, we need to talk." says Blair.

"Am I in trouble or something?" he asks.

"No. Is there any reason why you would be?" asks Blair.

"Nooooo, of course not." he says unconvincingly.

"That sounded really convincing." says Dan. "We are gonna talk about that later. We have another reason to talk."

"OK. What's up?" he asks.

"We got a letter from your headmaster today." says Blair. "Since you are excelling in school, they want to offer you the chance to skip a grade and start 9th grade next year."

"Oh great." says Lizzie. "I have to deal with this loser next year? You better not embarrass me in front of my friends."

"First off, fuck you."

"Hey! Watch the language. Especially in front of Audrey. Give me 5 dollars for the jar." says Dan.

"Damn, I mean dang it." says Elijah. He turns back to Lizzie "And secondly, I have already made out with a few of your friends. I know they like me. Especially a certain Baizen."

"Which one?" asks Dan. "There are like ten of them at that school."

"No dad, only four." says Lizzie. "Senior boy. Two sophomore girls. One freshman girl. All different moms. It better not have been Erica. She has a problem saying no, if you know what I mean."

"It wasn't. It was Sarah." says Elijah with a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously Eli? My best friend!" she says. "I would have preferred Erica. Or even Victor."

"He is way too old. And not my type." says Elijah.

"OK OK, can we please get back on track?" asks Blair. "What do you wanna do Elijah?"

"I have been working hard all through school. I definitely want to do it." he says.

"Are you sure?" asks Dan. "What about your friends?"

"It's not like we're moving or anything." he says. "I will still see them after school and on the weekends."

"All right then." says Blair "We'll set up the meeting."

"We are so proud of you Elijah." says Dan.

"Thank you dad. You too mom. I couldn't have done this without you." he says.

They both wrap him in a big hug.


	3. Acceptance Letters

After a hard day at school, all Lizzie wants to do is take a nice bath and maybe take a nap. She trudges through the door and slams it lightly. She is about to go up the stairs when Blair calls for her.

"Lizzie! I need you to check the mail."

"Mother, I have had a bad day. Do I really have to do it?"

"Elizabeth Serena Humphrey, we don't ask you to do much around here. Just do as I say."

"Fine." she grumbles.

She goes to the mail slot and immediately brightens. She squeals and makes to run up the stairs. She passes Blair on the way.

"I'll talk to you later, mom!" she yells.

"Lizzie wait!" she calls. Then the door slams upstairs. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Up in her room, Lizzie jumps onto her bed and gets her phone out.

"Hey." says Nathan.

"I got my college acceptance letters!" she yells. "Please tell me you got yours too."

"Whoa, calm down babe. And yes, I got them. Wanna go through them?"

"Absolutely, yes." she says.

"OK first, NYU."

"Me too. That was my safety though. Don't tell my dad."

"OK I won't." he laughs. "Next up, Columbia."

"Yep.

"Harvard?"

"Yes."

"I didn't get Yale."

"I'm so sorry Natie, I did get in." she says.

"First off, please don't call me Natie. You know that creeps me out. That's what Serena calls my dad."

"I'm sorry. I love getting you riled up."

"Oh yeah. Why is that?" he asks.

"You know why." she says seductively.

"Come on, not right now. I'll meet you later at the coffee shop."

"OK deal. You are no fun."

"I am a lot of fun. Secondly, we knew it was a possibility we would be separated next year."

"I know. I'm just gonna miss you. I love you so much."

"I love you too bella. OK, what are we gonna decide."

About an hour later, Lizzie goes back downstairs.

"Hey baby. Why were you so grumpy earlier?" Blair asks.

"I just had to deal with Henry making crude comments to me. He can be such a bastard sometimes."

"I'll talk to Chuck. He shouldn't be doing that."

"Please don't. I can deal with him. If not, Nathan will."

"OK. Were you talking to Nathan? Did you guys decide anything?" asks Blair.

"We did. Nathan is going to Columbia and I am going to Yale. We are gonna tour Europe next summer."

Blair squeals and yells "Oh my God, you did it! Humphrey, our baby is going to Yale!"

He runs into the living room and wraps up Lizzie, picks her up and spins.

"I am so proud of you!" He sets her down and gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you guys so much."

"You know Grandpa Harold is gonna get you a bulldog. This time we will actually call him Handsome Dan." Blair says.

"Come on Waldorf! There is already a Handsome Dan here."

She smirks and goes to give him a kiss. "You wish." Then she kisses him.


	4. Letter Grade

After reading Audrey a bedtime story and tucking her in, Blair walks into their bedroom to an all too familiar sight. Dan sitting cross legged on the bed. Reading glasses on. Gradng papers.

Back when they first got together, Dan's book did well. Really well. Which lead to a movie option(didn't pan out) and then a TV deal. Which lead to his publishers wanting more. He agreed, as long as he could do it on his terms. He wanted to work on a longer deadline, and he wanted to go back to school. Since he was doing financially well, he wanted to give back. So he worked hard to get accredited as a teacher. He started out at a middle school in Brooklyn. He was there for 5 years. Then he got a call from Headmistress Queller. The head of the English department was retiring, so a slot opened up for a new teacher. He has been at Constance/St. Judes ever since.

"Dan." Blair says. He doesn't respond. "Dan!. Daniel! HUMPHREY!."

"Huh. What?" Dan exclaims. "Shit babe, you startled me. How long have you been there."

"I called your name like 4 times. I finally got pretty girl asleep. What has you so distracted?"

"A story this kid in my creative writing class did. It is incredible. Leaps and bounds ahead of even me."

"Well that's not too hard." she says. "You write trashy YA books."

"True. But those 'trashy books' bought this house. I even got invited to Richard Castle's poker games."

"Please Humphrey. You had been begging Alexis to meet him ever since you met her."

"I still feel bad about that. After she refused the first couple hundred times, I asked her out. She got so pissed off. Didn't talk to me for 3 months."

"Good thing too. You would have married her just to meet him. Could you imagine having him as a father in law?"

"Couldn't be any worse than Eleanor. I swear she hates me. Every time she sees me, she gets an exasperated look on her face and sighs loudly."

"I have told you before, that is how she shows affection. And don't talk about mother in laws. Lily hates me. For breaking Chuck's heart. She stares daggers at me to this day."

"I have told you Waldorf, that's how she shows affection." he teases.

"Very funny." she says. "Anyway, back to the kid. What are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm thinking about giving a few of his short stories to Alessandra. With his permission, of course."

"OK then, I'll let you get back to it. When you're done, wanna open a couple bottles and watch some movies?"

"Of course. I shouldn't be too long." he says, then draws he into a kiss that intensifies quickly. He pulls away. "On second thought, these can wait till later."

Grade on the paper: A+. See me after school. We have some things to discuss.


	5. Sad Letters

It is a quiet Saturday afternoon. Dan and Elijah are out playing soccer with Nate and Nathan. Audrey is spending the weekend with Jenny and her girlfriend. Lizzie is home, but keeping to herself. Blair is taking advantage of the quiet to get some work done. She is interrupted when Lizzie walks into the home office carrying an old shoebox.

"Hey mom." she greets. "I was in the storage looking for some old pictures to show Nathan. I came across these."

Blair looks at whats in her hands and gasps.

"I was curious, so I opened it and found these letters. I thought they were love letters, but they aren't. These are heartbreaking. What happened for dad to write these?"

"Oh boy, I knew this might come up someday. I suppose you are old enough to hear the story now. About six months into our relationship, me and your dad broke up."

"Oh my gosh. Why?"

Tears fill up Blair's eyes. "I walked in on him...eh...you know what. With Serena."

"But. What? How? Why?" Lizzie stutters. "Why would he do that?"

"Before I tell you that, I'll go to the beginning. When we first got together, we were very happy. But we are both very emotion driven people. With a lot of baggage and insecurities. Mine were of course from his first love being Serena. I was always jealous of her anyway. And his were from the friendship and former relationship with Chuck. I hated what he did, but I couldn't abandon a friend. I know how that feels."

"I know what he did." Lizzie says sadly. "I have read Inside. You are a better person than me mom. I don't think I could ever forgive that."

"Forgiveness is more for yourself than it is for the other person. I didn't want to be angry anymore. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to move on."

"Good point."

"Anyway, these caused a lot of fights between us. We must have broken up 20 times. But one of us would come running to the other. We quickly realized we didn't want to live without the other. It was after one of these fights that the event happened. Your dad met up with Uncle Nate at his place."

"Can I interrupt for a second. Can we please stop calling him Uncle Nate. He is my boyfriends father. Possible future father in law. It's a little creepy to be calling him that."

"OK sweetie. I see your point. OK. Apparently they got obliterated. At the same time, I just wanted to forget. So Serena and I went dancing. As usual she got carried away. Free drinks and her flirtiness made sure she was really drunk when we left. She never liked her mom seeing her like that, so I took her to my place. I helped her up into my room and she passed out on the bed. I went to take a shower and when I came out, that's when I saw them. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. I started yelling and throwing things at him. He was crying and trying to explain what was going on, but I was in a blind rage. I kicked him out and told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again. Crazy thing is, Serena never woke up. She stayed passed out."

"Wow. That's crazy." Lizzie said. "What happened next? You obviously worked it out."

"Yes, we did." Blair said. "The next morning Dorota woke me up and gave me a letter. It was from your dad. Full of apologies and begging forgiveness. There are 58 in all. One for every day we were broken up."

"2 months! What did you do all that time?"

"Well your dad got a lot of writing done. In addition to the letters, he wrote a whole new book. That on top of his class work. I don't know how he did it. He must not have slept at all. As for me, I cried mostly. I stopped going to class and holed up in my room for the most part. Then I did something stupid."

"What's that?"

"I was so heartbroken. I figured he did that to me, I would do it back. So, I went to see Chuck."

"MOM! Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't always think things through. Act first, think later. One of my many flaws. Anyway, I went to his hotel and predictably, he was at the bar. We had a few drinks. A lot of laughs. Then he took me to the penthouse."

"Oh God mom. Please tell me you didn't do anything."

"Shush please. Let me finish. When we got up there he started kissing my neck. So I turned around and kissed him. I closed my eyes and immediately saw your dads face. These were the wrong lips kissing me. The wrong hands touching me. The wrong person. I burst into tears. To his credit he stopped, and did a good job of calming me down. We had a good talk, then he had his driver take me home."

"Thank God you didn't do anything. What happened next? Wait first. Does dad know about this?"

"Yes, he does. We have complete honesty with each other. A few days later I called your dad for the first time in the 2 months. Invited him over to talk. I forgave him right then and there. That's also the first time I told him that I loved him. We were both in tears when he told me he loved me too."

"So, you forgave him? Just like that? Why?"

"How many letters did you read?"

"About 10 or so. Again, why?"

'Because in all those letters he apologized. He begged forgiveness. But he never gave an excuse. All my life, people would just make excuses for the things they did. I myself am guilty of it as well. The excuse came later. It wasn't needed, but he needed to tell me his side of the story."

"What is his side?"

"Basically, he was drunk, it was pitch black in the room, he thought it was me. He came back that night because he missed me and wanted to stop fighting."

"Wow. All that pain over a misunderstanding."

"Hindsight is 20/20. It did make us stronger though. 8 months after that, we found out I was pregnant with you. 2 months after that, we got married."

"Wait, I thought you got married when I was 5? I was the flower girl."

"That was when we renewed our vows. We eloped the first time. With a small reception after. He wanted to give me a real wedding."

"Wow, dad is really romantic."

"Yes he is. Listen, why don't you go get changed. I'll call your dad and have him meet us for ice cream."

"Sounds good. Hey, mom."

"Yeah honey?"

"I'm glad you forgave dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Elizabeth."


End file.
